oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Golem
Details Crafting *25 Thieving |items=*A vial *A knife *A pestle and mortar *A hammer *A chisel *Papyrus (can be bought from Ali Morrisane for 10gp after a small talking sequence and agreeing to meet his cousin, Ali can be found east of gem trader in Al Kharid) *2 Shantay pass (none, if you are using teleport/fairy rings) *4 soft clay or a bracelet of clay and a pickaxe (Note: Jugs or buckets of water evaporate in the desert heat) *Phoenix feather (can be obtained during quest when mining your own clay) |recommended = Recommended: *Protective clothing for the desert heat (Desert boots, Desert robe, Desert shirt) *Waterskins (about 3 full should do) *Some energy potions *Lumbridge teleports, Amulet of glory or Ring of dueling to teleport to Al Kharid *Digsite pendant/Digsite teleport/Gnome glider *2 Varrock teleports *Dramen or Lunar staff *Necklace of passage for Eagles' Eyrie teleport}} Walkthrough Getting started To start this quest travel to the Ruins of Uzer (take fairy ring code and run northeast, or use a necklace of passage to teleport to Eagle's Eyrie), and speak to the golem. Offer to repair him to begin the quest. The first thing you should do is repair the broken clay golem. If you did not bring your own clay, go north-west and mine four pieces of clay while wearing a bracelet of clay to mine soft clay. While there, you can steal the phoenix feather needed for later. It may take a few tries (depending on your Thieving level). Stealing a phoenix feather gives you 26 Thieving experience. As you use the soft clay on the Broken Golem, he will become less damaged and later, repaired. He will tell you that he was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. You need to help him slay the demon. Make sure to ask him how to open the portal. Outside the temple ruins near the golem there's a letter take it and read it. Enter the temple ruins behind the golem. Before climbing down the stairs, pick up two black mushrooms (one for the quest and one for the quest's sequel, Shadow of the Storm) next to the staircase. Once inside, head to the north-west corner of the room and pick up the strange implement. The implement is also used during Shadow of the Storm, so it is advised to keep it as well. Then, go to the Digsite south-east of Varrock. (Optional: You can use gnome glider to get to the Digsite and then use ring of dueling to return back.) Find Elissa in the north-eastern part of the Digsite, and tell her you found a letter with her name on it—she is wearing green/brown robes. She will tell you about her late husband's notes and where they are located. After talking to her, go to the Exam Centre and search the south-eastern most bookcase—you will find Varmen's notes; then, read them. Go to the Varrock Museum. Ask the Curator about a missing statuette. Then, pickpocket him to get a display cabinet key. Unlock the display case upstairs to steal the statuette. It is on the in the first row of display cases and the fourth case when you ascend the stairs (display case 30). Note: If you lose the statuette, you can use the display cabinet key on the empty display cabinet to receive a new one. Before going back to Uzer, make sure you have an empty vial, chisel and hammer (for optional gems), pestle and mortar, and papyrus in your inventory. Head towards the ruins of Uzer from the Shantay Pass. If you have not already done so, while walking back to the ruins, after you cross the bridge, go north along the east bank of the river to up near the clay mine and grab a phoenix feather from the Desert Phoenix. At Uzer, enter the dungeon near the golem and go to the middle. Use the statuette on the empty alcove. Turn all of them to face the double doors to unlock the demon's lair. Go inside to discover that Thammaron had perished from his wounds from the battle long ago. Should you wish to do so, use your chisel and hammer on the throne to get six gems which you can keep, and then go outside and talk to the clay golem again. He was not programmed to believe that the demon is dead, so you'll need to reprogram him. With an empty vial in your inventory, use your pestle and mortar on the black mushroom to make black mushroom ink. Use the phoenix feather on your ink to make a phoenix quill pen, then use it on your papyrus to write a Golem program. Go back to the clay golem. Use the strange implement on him, and then the golem program to get your reward. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Thieving experience * Crafting experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires (collect these by using a chisel and hammer on the throne) *Unlock the carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Uzer }} Required for completing Completion of The Golem is required for the following: *Shadow of the Storm Golem Category:Intermediate quests